


Плюшевый генерал с Корабельного холма

by Ferzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони, ты когда собирался мне рассказать, что гигантский плюшевый кролик, которого ты подарил мне на Рождество, захватил Латверию?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюшевый генерал с Корабельного холма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watership Plushie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804738) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



— Тони, — раздался в лаборатории голос Пеппер, удивительно чёткий, хотя звучал он из динамика мобильного.

Тони метнул возмущённый взгляд на смутившегося Стив: Пеппер звонила на его телефон.

— Я сейчас немного занят, Пеп.

— Тони, ты когда собирался мне рассказать, что гигантский плюшевый кролик, которого ты подарил мне на Рождество, захватил Латверию?

— Как раз работаю над этим, дорогая, — рассеянно ответил Тони, яростно стуча по клавиатуре.

— Что значит «работаю над этим»? — довольно резко спросила Пеппер. Неужели он чем-то её расстроил?

— Он, э-э-э, не помогает кролику, мэм, — вмешался Стив, почувствовав, что без разъяснений не обойтись.

Пеппер вздохнула. Тони узнал этот вздох. Обычно это означало, что она массирует виски. Он точно сделал что-то не так.

— Расскажи, как это произошло.

— Чёрт меня подери, если бы я сам знал, — ругнулся Тони. Впрочем, разве это не история всей его жизни? Он нахмурился, глядя на строку кода. Защитные барьеры Латверии — не повод для шуток.

Стив, слава Богу, вмешался прежде, чем Пеппер нашла способ придушить Тони через телефон.

— Мы сейчас пытаемся взломать спутники Латверии, чтобы увидеть, что там случилось. Сообщим тебе, как закончим.

— Постарайтесь побыстрее, — в голосе Пеппер Тони уловил с трудом скрываемый страх. Он резко оторвался от кода. Нет, это не он сделал что-то не так. Ну, то есть, сделал, но Пеппер расстроена не из-за него, а значит — из-за кого-то ещё. И этому кому-то стоило бы подготовиться к встрече с супергероями.

Стив тоже это почувствовал, хотя знал Пеппер не так хорошо и не понял, что насторожило Тони.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, ничего такого. Просто вокруг Башни собралась армия Думботов. Они угрожают уничтожить её, если в течение часа мы не выдадим им голову кролика.

— О, — сказал Тони. Ну, могло случиться и чего похуже. А с этим он справится. — Почему это Башня становится моей, только когда вокруг нее армия Думботов? Я думал, она — наша.

— Тони, — недовольство в голосе Пеппер возобладало над едва сдерживаемой паникой.

Стив, который не понял, что Тони сейчас успокоил Пеппер лучше любых утешений, послал ему неодобрительный взгляд.

— Я отправлю к вам Тора, мэм. Наташа уже в пути, она попытается отвлечь внимание.

— Тони, ты точно уверен, что не внедрял в кролика искусственный интеллект? — спросила Пеппер.

— Абсолютно, — машинально ответил Тони. А потом хорошенько обдумал эту мысль. — Совершенно уверен. Не волнуйся, Пеп. Мы разберёмся, — он нажал на кнопку отбоя. Затем, выключив телефон, толкнул его на другой конец стола Стиву. За безопасностью Пеппер присмотрят Наташа и Тор — у Дума на этот раз и вправду есть настоящая причина для злости. — Джей, что там у тебя?

— Боюсь, я все ещё никак не могу понять, как гигантский плюшевый кролик смог удачно совершить государственный переворот, не сделав при этом ни единого движения, сэр, — сухо отчитался Джарвис. — Мне просмотреть другие записи с камер наблюдения или рассмотреть требования армии Думботов?

— Ну уж нет, мы не выдадим им генерала Дурмана, пока я не выясню, что, чёрт побери, там на самом деле произошло, — ответил Тони.

***

И всё-таки люди очень странные.

Дубина сидел на своей зарядной станции и удивлялся творящейся вокруг суете. Захватить Латверию оказалось проще, чем разбираться, нужно ли поливать своего человека из огнетушителя;, а использовать гигантского кролика для прикрытия показалось вполне естественным, когда он узнал о том, что люди склонны бояться роботов. Всё, что Дубине было нужно — телефон, который Клинт очень кстати вчера обронил в мастерской, для доступа к интернету, которого сам робот не имел, и сфотошопленный приказ от Марии Хилл и Тони Старка, обращённый к нескольким давно уволенным агентам Щ.И.Т.а.

Так что он наслаждался своей шалостью. В конце концов, не так уж и часто он оказывается полезным, а наорали на этот раз только на Клинта.

(И только потом, когда Джарвис закончил просмотр записей с камер наблюдения по всей Башне, Тони принял к сведению, что лучше никогда не говорить своим ботам «пойди хоть раз займись чем-нибудь полезным, захвати Латверию или ещё что», даже если стоишь на пороге ошеломительного открытия).

**Author's Note:**

> «Корабельный холм» – фэнтези-роман Ричарда Адамса, повествующий о приключениях кроликов. Генерал Дурман – тоталитарный лидер одного из кроличьих поселений  
> Переведено на ФБ 2015 для fandom Avengers 2015  
> Бета - Даниэла Крис


End file.
